George’s Forced Labour
George's Forced Labor is episode 11 of season 1. It is the eleventh episode overall. Synopsis Someone has been blackmailing a popular kid, George, into doing their homework. Summary George hides his finished homework in a statute. When he comes to SBI, Sally interrupts Doowee constructing glasses to look cool. After Sally told about the popularity of their new client, Doowee expressed his envy. George tells that someone blackmails him by posting his embarrassing photograph on the internet to make his homework and hide it in strange places so the blackmailer could take them. George is afraid because this would ruin his popularity in school. Sally detects the photo was made at night, so he asks her client, who could do this and he replies that he often organizes parties with friends. Sally asks if someone is bad at math and he replies it's Phil. The Indian detective says she and her partner will check him and asks George to say them if the blackmailer contacts him again. Cindy and Svetlana admire Phill for his skateboard tricks. He refuses to speak with the detectives. Sita appears on a kick scooter and Sally borrows it to chase the skateboarder. Sally makes Phill excited by her skills on kick scooter to distract him and make him fall. The detective asks him if he blackmails George to make homework from math and he denies it and says that if he wanted his help, he would have simply asked for it. Sally suggest Doowee visit Betty and ask her about George's friends. Doowee asks his partner who is the girl and receives the answer that she's George's sister and their classmate. When they reach her, she claims she doesn't know friends of her brother. In meantime, Svetlana and a blue-eyed girl with black and short hair ask George for an autograph, but he refuses and calls Betty so they could go home. Doowee again expresses his envy towards George's popularity and Sally is impressed by her client's concern for own little sister. Doowee says he has a plan for finding the blackmailer. This plan is copying a math teacher's book with notes to check, whose notes increased. A bald worker of the school comes, but Doowee makes photos of all notes in time. They both are scolded for gossiping instead of walking in the hall. Doowee breathes to release his stress and Sally says to him that cool guys don't sweat. Sally and Doowee find that only students whose notes got better are Jason and George. Doowee finds it funny that doing homework for the blackmailer helped George improve his notes. When Sally decides to go to Jason, Doowee warns her that he's a judo master. After she defeats Jason she asks him how did he improve his notes and he replies that his older brother helped him. Doowee calls Sally to inform her that the Blackmailer contacted George again. Sally apologies Jason for her mistake. Sally and Doowee set a trap in a playground. George hides there his homework. A young biker appears and takes the homework, the Indian girl starts chasing him. The Scottish boy stops him with a cane. Sally is surprised because the biker is Mathias, who is far too young and doesn't need George's help. The biker says he only collects the homework and gets play cards for it from a mysterious girl. Nobody takes them from him, they are all in his house. Sally and Doowee leave him alone. Doowee suggests the math teacher do this to force her students to study harder, but Sally says that she can't make weird photos of her students. Sally suggests to wait for the blackmailer near mailbox of Mathias, but parents of the detectives don't agree, so Doowee uses a spy camera hidden in a cat statue. Sally wonders if the blackmail isn't revenge of a girl with a broken heart and compares it to a film she once saw. Doowee says such things don't happen and Sally tells him that he doesn't know girls. Doowee mocks her by saying she knows nothing of life. The detectives take the camera and invite George to watch the video. Shadow of the blackmailer is seen, but not the blackmailer because the recording is ruined because a homeless cat was fascinated by the statue. They apologize him for failure and he leaves sadly saying he's going to make another homework. Doowee tells him that at least thanks to being forced to do his homework he improved his notes. George likes this thought and says that thanks to this he'll persuade his parents to not move him to military school. If he was moved he would live in internat and it would terrify Betty, so he didn't tell her to not make her worry. The detectives figure out that Betty lied to them that she didn't know about the blackmail and she could make the embarrassing photo, so she's the blackmailer. Sally and Doowee come to the siblings and tell George that his sister is the blackmailer. She gets angry because her plan was ruined, her brother is very shocked by the news. She decides to finally ruin his popularity, so he could focus on study instead of it. Sally stops her from sending the photo to the internet and asks her if she really wants to do this. She with tears in eyes tells that she just wants George to study better, so he wouldn't have to change school and be still with her. Sally says to her classmate that George will not always be with her and that she should start looking for new friends. George forgives Betty and embraces her, telling that even if he changes school, he won't abandon his beloved sister. Sally finds it adorable. Doowee tries to impress girls by his skateboarding in his glasses but he has an accident, but thanks to this Betty becomes a friend of Erna. Characters *Sally Bollywood *Doowee McAdam *George *Betty *Phill *Erna *Jason Category:Episodes Category:Season 1